In the conventional art, transmission by e-mail or near-field communication is performed in a communication terminal, in which data is converted to a format for execution of a prescribed application. In a conventional wireless communication device such as a smartphone, a user may dispose icons and widgets related to applications at arbitrary positions on a plurality of home screens. The user can share information related to icons, dispositions of icons and the like on the home screens with another person with a complicated operation such as sending those data individually, by e-mail, or near-field communication.